


The Final Battle

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Sacrifice, the Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: Sonnet - Harry Potter’s POV





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter

The prophecy has told me

The enemy I must face

I must sacrifice myself

This burden was placed with me

I can't help but feel the guilt

I drown myself in sorrow

Losing those I've loved today

I'll have to let my love go

And the friends I leave behind

This is the final battle

The end is near I must go

We must win with victory

With family behind me

Onward I go to the end


End file.
